


Casual Afternoon

by ghostofgatsby



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: Nano's fingers tangle in Trott's hair and tighten, while his lips and teeth worry a dark mark under her jawline. She's burning hot under his palms, a fact unchanged by the chill of the air conditioning in the room. His fingertips skim up her thighs and around her sides, following the hem of her t-shirt- the only thing she'd left on.It's a sunny, warm afternoon, but Nano and Trott have something other than a lazy summer day on their mind.





	Casual Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug*
> 
> cw: none other than tags; If I need to tag anything else, let me know.
> 
> reblog: https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2017/06/24/casual-afternoon-ghostofgatsby/

Nano's fingers tangle in Trott's hair and tighten, while his lips and teeth worry a dark mark under her jawline. She's burning hot under his palms, a fact unchanged by the chill of the air conditioning in the room. His fingertips skim up her thighs and around her sides, following the hem of her t-shirt- the only thing she'd left on. Her hips rock harder onto him, and Trott buries a groan in her neck.

" _Fuck_."

The expletive is sharp, hissed between gritted teeth. Trott digs his socked feet into the carpet, and pushes up against the edge of the couch for leverage. His trousers and boxer briefs are tangled around his ankles.

Nano's free hand grabs at his shoulder as he fucks up into her in short, quick thrusts. She lets out a small cry and growls, digging her fingernails into Trott's skin. Sunlight glimmers off the glass coffee table for a moment, blindingly bright, and Trott half-wishes he closed the blinds before they started. No one can see inward, but the sun is sort of annoying.

The clock in the room tolls the hour, and the sounds of slapping skin and sex continue to fill the air.

Trott dips his head down and bites along Nano's collarbones. His right arm wraps around her waist securely while his left hand moves to her front.

"Fuck, right there," Nano mutters, groaning and rolling her hips into Trott's touch, " _Yes_ -"

She clenches down around him, her hand gripping his shoulder hard enough to bruise. Trott squeezes his eyes shut, muffling his moans as his own climax rolls over him.

Panting, Trott moves his arms back to his sides. The sticky sated afterglow is peppered by the feeling of Nano's lips where her fingers have been. Her dark hair brushes across Trott's skin, and Trott shivers and leans his head back against the couch.

Outside the apartment, and somewhere further down the hallway, a door slams. He wonders if the neighbors heard them- probably not, considering they aren’t very loud, but he never knows for sure.

Nano extricates herself with a hum and leans back against the arm of the couch. She throws her legs over his lap with a sigh. A pleased noise, but one Trott recognizes as meaning he’ll be sitting here a little longer than it takes to catch his breath.

Trott opens one eye, squinting down at Nano’s kiss-bitten smirk. "Well? Satisfied?" he asks, voice roughened still.

Nano snorts in amusement and flicks Trott on the nose, smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt. "For now," she replies.


End file.
